Back To The Past
by PanicMoonAndAmyPond
Summary: You end up one day in 1998, the next 1987. Harry Potter had just defeated Lord Voldermort once and for all and then the next morning he finds himself back a the Dursleys as a 6 year old but can remember everything that happened in the past world. It turned out that Harry wasn't the only one who returned either. Find out how he copes with his new life in Back to The Past. Enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1 Celebrations

**2nd May 1998 **

"Congratulations Harry." Ginny said coming up to him congratulating him for Voldermort's downfall; she wasn't the first one though, there had been many in the past 10 minutes alone but Harry hadn't bothered about the others. The only one he cared for so far was Ginny's. The love of his life, the sister of his best friend; the one who he hoped would one day be his forever, but that wasn't the case right now... At the minute she was just a good friend.

"Thank you Ginny; I'm sorry about Fred." Harry replied, Ginny had just lost one of her brothers. Fred. One of the twins, he was killed during the fight during the battle of Hogwarts which had just taken place roughly 15 minute ago.

"Oh, don't worry about it. This is Fred; he'll always be around even if it isn't the way were used to." Ginny said a smile breaking out onto her face. The smile Harry loved and the one he hadn't seen since the start of the war. "

"Well you're right there and at least we still have everyone else." Harry stated looking at Ginny. Harry himself was upset by Fred's death as the Weasley's were like family to him. They were more of a family that the Dursley's had ever been and he loved them all as if he was one of them. Ever since the summer before his and Ron's second year (Ginny's first) he was always welcome at the Burrow whenever he wanted to go so Harry often found himself there more than at the Dursley's not that it bothered him. Everyone in the Weasley family knew how the Dursley's treated Harry and thought it was better that he was there rather than at "home". Ginny laughed at this and Harry thought that was an improvement.

"Are you coming?" Ginny asked looking at him.

"Coming where? Sorry, I haven't been around so I don't know what's going on." Harry pointed out obviously

"No shit Captain obvious; and to celebrate duh!" She said as if it was something he should of already known.

"Oh, ok!" He said as Ginny held out her hand for him to take it and was about to pull it back before he realised when Harry grabbed it and smiled. "What? Didn't think I was going to hold it?" He said laughing.

"Yeah...Kind of." She said blushing looking down. It was a long time since Ginny blushed so it was a nice sight to see but Harry being, well Harry couldn't help laughing. "Don't laugh Potter or i'll hex you!" She snapped and knowing Ginny she would; Harry was one of the lucky few who hadn't been on the receiving end of one of Ginny's all time favourite Bat Bogey Hexes and he planned for it to stay that way.

* * *

After a good 5 hours or celebrating Mrs Weasley decided that it was time for everyone to go to bed. By this time though Harry and Ginny had made up and well Ron and Hermione? They couldn't get off each other so for this one and only time Mrs Weasley decided that they could mix so Harry went with Ginny and Ron with Hermione.

"I'll see you in the morning mate." Ron said as they walked off from each other. Tomorrow they were all going to Hogwarts and they were going to help Professor McGonagall and everyone else to clean up the castle, the underage magic had been lifted for a while to get everything cleaned up but anyway. They were in Hogwarts so it shouldn't matter should it.

"Yeah, night mate. See you tomorrow." Harry said before Ginny pulled him away. Harry was right, he would see Ron tomorrow just not in the way he intended to.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Please give this story a chance. I know it sounds like every other back in time fanfic but ill try not to make it. I'll try and make updates regular but I can't promise anything; sorry. They should be once a week at the least so ill try to build on that. Sorry that i never put Harry and Ginny getting back together in but i cant do everything or the chapters will be soooooo long and to be fair i dont have the patience to write long chapters sorry so that's it for now. **

**Read + Review and tell me how i can improve and everything. Second chapter should be coming soon. **


	2. Chapter 2 what woman?

d May 1987

It was the following morning that everything kicked off for Harry as when he actually woke up and reached to the side for his glasses they weren't there; in fact there was a wall there and there had not been a wall next to his bed since he had slept at the Dursley's the summer previous. Opening his eyes he noticed that he was infact back at the Dursley's what he was doing there he didn't know but he decided he had better get up anyway.

"Hurry up boy! Up you get." Aunt Petunia shouted hammering on the door to his cupboard. Harry's cupboard was the one place that none of the Dursley's would go; in fact, Uncle Vernon was convinced that ever since Harry had been sleeping there (since they day Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid had dropped him off) the cupboard had in fact become infested which could not be a bigger lie.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm coming." Harry said reluctantly sitting up, when he sat up Ginny immediately sprung to mind. Where was she? What was she doing? Had she woken up at The Burrow without Harry or had she come back to? There was a million and one questions that sprung into his mind that just made him fall back again and think about what the possibilities were.

"BOY! You heard your Aunt up! Now!" Uncle Vernon yelled from the living room; he was the type of man that made Harry do everything and if he never he would be punished, locked in his cupboard for days, no meals for a week or something along those lines and to make it worse Aunt Petunia never stopped him. To stop Vernon from yelling anymore Harry decided he would give it a couple of minutes and finish thinking about things then he would get up and with that he reached back towards the shelf where his two toy soldier figures were and grabbed his glasses.

Once Harry had tried to figure out why he was back in 1987 instead of 1998 where he should be (and failed dramatically) he decided he would get up. Just for the simple fact that Uncle Vernon was giving him a bad head and it was only 8 o'clock in the morning. He then continued to get up and out of the embarrassment his Aunt and Uncle called his bedroom.

"Hurry up boy! I'm getting hungry!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"Vernon leave the boy alone." Aunt Petunia demanded in her usual crisp voice that actually might have been crisper than normal "You know perfectly well that he has other things he needs to do other than cooking."

"Other things?" Harry asked curiously as if he had missed something. He wondered what other things he had to do other than cooking; not that he was complaining.

"You know that woman is coming for you today boy!" Aunt Petunia snarled as if it was obvious and that he should have already known that.

"Yeah! So get packing!" Uncle Vernon yelled at Harry when he never moved and just stayed standing right where he had stood when he walked into the room.

Harry quickly scampered out of the room though; he never had to be told twice to get out of the living room when he was out. As soon as he got out into the hallway; which took about 3 seconds Harry quickly clambered into his cupboard and shut the door firmly. He never had much to pack he only really had a couple of things and they were all already in a way packed he only really had to put them in a bag; so that's what he did. He put his clothes, two tops, two pairs of jeans and shoes into the bag and then his one photo of his mother he had. One day when the Dursley's had been out Harry had snuck upstairs and hidden in the bottom of Aunt Petunia's wardrobe was a photo of Lily Potter her sister and Harry's mother, it was then that Harry decided that Petunia wouldn't miss it and took it with him back downstairs. Once he had packed them he was done; so he closed his back and tried to think of who could be coming to collect him.

By the time Harry next climbed out of his cupboard it was 11 o'clock and the woman was meant to be here by quarter past 11 half past at the most. He sat there for 10 minutes before he started wondering who it could be again. Would she be late? Would she be early? What would she look like? There was a million and one questions going through his brain that he hoped would get answered soon.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon's voice brought him out of his daydream when he heard him yelling at; he wondered what he was yelling at then he suddenly realised what it was.

There was a knock at the door!

Harry quickly jumped to his feet and raced towards the door, as he opened the door Aunt Petunia walked into the hallway and froze when he seen who was at the door. As Harry looked up he seen someone standing there that he never thought he would see ever again in his life.

"Hi big sis!" She said as Aunt Petunia turned pale, paler than he had ever seen he go; paler than when even Dumbledore visited Privet Drive in the old timeline so this was a first. The woman then looked down at Harry and smiled "Hi Son. I'm so happy to see you my boy."

"Hi mom." Harry said embracing Lily in a hug. Lily Potter was the woman coming to pick him up. That meant that he was out of there for good; wasn't it? Either way Harry never let go of her for over 10 minutes before Lily picked him up and walked into the hallway.

"It's never changed Tunie." Lily said placing Harry onto the floor as Vernon walked down the stairs into the hallway stopping half way down the stairs with a look of shock and astonishment on his face. "Hi Vernon."

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE!" Vernon screamed pointing at Lily who was stood staring straight at him "IF SHE DOESN'T GET OUT RIGHT NOW I'LL PHONE THE POLICE!" This made Harry laugh, phoning the police on a woman who was believed to be dead, that would turn out well.

"Vernon," Lily said calmly "I've simply come to get my son." She finished looking down at Harry and leaning down to kiss the top of his head. Petunia looked at her in astonishment, in all honestly when she seen Lily standing on her doorstep she expected her to shout and scream at her like she had done with that Potter boy time and time again when they were younger before Harry and Dudley were born.

"WELL GET HIM AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Vernon yelled again. Even though Uncle Vernon had screamed and shouted at Harry before the thought of him shouting at his mother who he had never seen before properly scared him, it scared him more than his girlfriends (possibly ex-girlfriend) bat-bogey hex and that was saying something.

"VERNON!" Aunt Petunia screamed, her voice stronger than Harry had ever heard it before. Aunt Petunia's scream instantly Harry to yell and hide behind Lily who picked him up and tried comforting him and caused Vernon to look straight at her in terror. Uncle Vernon's face then had a look on it none of them had ever seen before Lily, Harry or Petunia and Lily and Harry were trying not to laugh. Petunia however was having none of it, she was staring her husband straight in the eyes, her own eyes full of anger and hatred a look Harry never thought possible when it came to each other. To him yes to each other he never believed it could happen.

"Yes Tunie?" Uncle Vernon asked his voice shaking.

"Dont yes tunie me! I'm annoyed at you!" Petunia said poking him in the chest "My sister comes inhere after 10 years," Ten? Harry thought they just fell out shortly after he was born but no it was longer than that. "And you expect her to get Harry and leave!" Petunia snarled, her voice filled anger and hatred "That is NOT going to happen Dursley!" She spat. The whole scene that was unravelling in front of him was making it hard for Harry not to laugh even though Lily kept telling him not to. "If I want my sister to stay she is going to stay and there is nothing you can do about it!" With this Vernon gave Petunia a look that Harry had recived many times it was a 'You'll pay for that later' look butnright now Petunia didn't care no matter what happened later when Harry and Lily were gone.

"Petunia, were going to have to go, James wamts to see his son and we have someones Godfather to free from Askaban sometime today so we better get going but you are welcome round at any time no matter what ok?" Lily stated standing up and giving Petunia a hug that she gratefully accepted.

"Thank you Lily, it means a lot; even if I will have to put up with that husband of yours." Petunia said laughing, this just made Lily laugh aswell even though Harry didnt know why.

"Oi! I dealt with yours for enough time. It's time for revenge o sister of mine." Lily said once she finished laughing. "Anyway come round sometime so I can tell you the tale of how I'm here today; seen as though im meant to be dead."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you were meant to be dead." Petunia said again which caused all three of them to laugh till the stomachs hurt, even Harry.

"How could you forget that your sister was meant to be dead? I guess that's what yelling at uour husband does to you." Harry thought as Lily sent him for his bag and came out into the hallway.

"Got everything?" Lily asked as Harry healed up the bag and nodded. "That's it!" She exclaimed in horror once she seen the size of the bag, Harry nodded once again which caused Lily to look at her sister then down atnher son. "We'll just have to go buy your some clothes tomorrow baby." Lily said then kissed him on the head as Harry smiled the biggest smile he had smiled in a long time. "Come on then. Bye Petunia!" Lily said once more when they walked out the door.

"Bye Lils." Petunia replied as she wiped a tear away that had escpaed her eye.

"Bye Privet drive." Harry said quietly so no one could hear him.

"Bye Harry." Aunt Petunia said as Harry looked up shocked, as he couldn't seem to form words he just smiled and waved as Lily pulled off away from Number 4 Privet Drive for the final time and he hoped it was the last time no repeats like the last one.

From now on he was going to live with his parents. He was actually going to be a Potter

**There you are:) Chapter 2, hope you enjoy, I enjoyed writing this chapter and im chaffed it got back 1000 words as that os a strugglenfor me but ah well tell me what you think see you soon **

**SHANIA **


	3. Chapter 3 Ottery St Catchpole

Chapter 3

"Where are we going?" Harry asked when Lily had pulled out of Privet Drive.

"You are going to see some on Momma's friends and Momma and Daddy are going to free your Godfather." Lily said not even glancing in Harry's direction as Harry just nodded and leaned back. Ever since he had came back to 1987 everything was really different the major difference was the fact that his mother; who was believed to be dead had turned up on his Aunt and Uncle's doorstep to take Harry with her. Where his mother had been the past 6 years he didn't know but he was happy, actually ecstatic that Lily was here now no matter how long it took.

It had took two and a half hours for Lily and Harry Potter to reach the town where the Potter's friends lived but as soon as Lily neared the surrounding area of Ottery St Catchpole Harry instantly realised where they were heading to.

The Burrow.

A place he never thought he would visit for another 6 years. A place that had been his home, even if he had never lived there. A place that Harry loved with all his heart, almost as much as he loved Ginny. Ginny, how much he missed her and it hadn't even been 24 hours. That girl could do so much to him in such a little time it was scary.

"Come on Harry, were here." Lily said climbing out the car in front of The Burrow; it was no different now than it would be 6 years into the future when Harry was meant to arrive here for the first time in the flying ford focus flew the Weasley twins. "Just stay here a minute, I need to contact your fool of a father." Lily said pulling out her wand to conjure her patronus. "Find james Potter and tell him this; at The Burrow, apparate outside to the shed in their garden were behind that." With that the doe to disappear and deliever the message to Harry's father who he was anxious to see.

It took twenty five minutes for Harry's mothers patronus to find James ans for him to get to where his wife and son were; as soon as he got there he looked at Harry and collapsed into a state of tears. There seemed to be nothing Harry or even Lily could do except wait for the tears to stop, which eventually did, after a further fifteen minutes.

"Come on the pair of you," Lily said grabbing hold of both or their hands the biggest smile either of them had ever seen appearing on her face in a long time. "We have people we need to see, and meet in Harry's case." She finished before the walked from around the back of the Garage in the weasley's garden and towards the front door of The Burrow.

Once at the door it took James all the courage he had to knock and wait for someone to answer, it never helped when one of the Weasley's son's, the eldest, Bill answered the door.

"Who are you?" Bill asked, curious as to why three strangers who he had never seen in his life had turned up on their doorstep.

"Were here to see your parents." Lily said simply as Bill just looked and smiled, he guessed they were nice people if they were here to see mrs Weasley. It helped a little bit that one of the three strangers was ginger like himself and the rest of the family and looked a little bit like his sister, Ginerva who was only five years old.

"Mom! There's someone at the door to see you!" Bill yelled at the top of his voice making all three Potter's jump. You could definitely tell Bill was a Weasley with that scream. Only a few seconds after Bill shouted for her did Mrs weasley actually appear in the doorway and done the exact same thing Petunia had done when Lily turned up at Privet Drive, froze, still at a statue as the colour drained from her face as she just looked at the young family in disbelief, as if to think she was seeing things and the Potter's weren't really stood on her doorstep right this minute.

"Am I going or," Mrs Weasley paused, trying to gain some composure before she continued "Are the Potter's standing on my doorstep?" She finished looking straighted at Lily who was stood in the middle of the two Potter boy's holding her son's hand and her husband's arm hung around her shoulder.

Lily laughed. "The Potter'a are standong on your doorstep Molly." She replied as Mrs Weasley walked over to Lily embracing her young friend in a hug.

"How the hell are you here!" Molly snarled smacking James over the head after pulling away from the hug with Lily.

"We'll tell you in a minute." Harry's parents said at the same time.

"This is Mrs weasley." Said Lily to Harry introducing Mrs weasley to him after she aphad seen the confused look that had appeared on his face the short time they had been there.

"Hi Mrs Weasley!" Harry exlaimed enthusiastically when he looked up and seen Molly looking at him. She hadnt changed; she looked exactly the same to the first time he ever seen her at Kings Cross Station on 1991.

"Hi Harry. Do you all want to come in? Lily, do you want to take Harry upstairs and introduce him to my youngest two? Just take nto consideration that Ginny might scream when you walk in." Mrs Weasley said once they had actually stepped inside the house to see Fred and George messing about with something as usual.

"Sure. Where abouts?" Lily asked, wondering where she was taking her son too.

"The attic bedroom, we needed another bedroom so we changed the guest room into a bedroom and I wasnt putting my daughter up there so we put Ron there." Mrs Weasley said smiling, Harry never realised jist how much she smiled when she said about her daughter in the other timeline, maybd it was just him, he didnt know.

"Ok, come on Harry." Lily said reaching out for Harry to take his mother's hand. Once they reached the top of the stairs Lily knocked and went into the room where they found Ron and Ginny sittibv on the floor of Ron's bedroom. "Oh I hope we're not interrupting anything just your Mother told me to bring Harry up to see you, she thought it better than him sitting downstairs with us." Lily said to the two youngsters who just looked up at Lily blankly; that was until Ginny seen the young boy standing next to his mother and realised just who she was.

"Hi Harry!" She exclaimed happily, Harry just smiled back at her. He didn't know whether she said that because she aswell was brought back in time or because she was the Ginny he knew when he was younger the one with the massive crush on him...

"Am I ok to leave you up here with Ron and Ginny? " Lily asked her son curiously. Harry nodded smiling, he wanted to find out what was going on with Ginny and possibly Ron but he knew he couldn't as long as Lily was in the room. "Ok, me and your Dad are going to see if we can get Sirius freed so we'll be back for you later ok?" She asked ruffling her sons hair.

"Ok mom." Harry said reaching up for a hug before she went. "Bye."

Lily waved, kissed Harry on the head said bye to the other two and walked out the room downstairs to get her husband and to go to the Ministry to get Sirius Black freed and Peter Pettigrew arrested and imprisoned for the rest of his life. He had gotten away with it for six years and to Lily and James and everyone else who knew the truth which wasn't a lot of people, all believed it was far to long and even though he they were never killed he should at least be locked away for attempted assisted murder.

"Come on James." She said once she got back downstairs and seen her husband chatting away with Mrs Weasley as if they hadnt just dropped the biggest bomb on her in the last decade. "Are you ok watching Harry for us for a while?" Lily asked Molly who was looking at them worridly.

"Yeah sure, but why?" Mrs Weasley asked curiously wondering why her two friends wanted her to watch their son.

"We have to go and try and get someone's Godfather freed amd we're not leaving till were successful!" James said smiling, he was going to get his best friend back by the end of the day if everything went right and he couldnt wait a moment longer. "Come on Lily." He said as he pulled her by the arm and practically out the door towards the car making Molly laugh at the young couple. You wouldn't think looking at them that according to the rest of the world they were dead you would just think they were a normal couple, drunk with love, and that's all they wanted to be but they knew better than to wish for that because they both knew they werent going to get it no matter how hard they tried.


	4. Chapter 4 Back to The Burrow

**Chapter 4 **

"Hi." Harry said to the two young children sitting on the bed in front of him.

"Hi Harry!" Ginny said to him smiling, he couldn't tell just from looking at them whether they came back when Harry did or not. The only solution that he could think of was to say something only people from back in the other timeline would know that was until Ginny said something that made sense that proved what he needed to know? "Voldemort's gone just to come back eh?"

"So you came back as well?" Harry asked curiously, maybe Ginny never meant it the way Harry had heard it.

"Yeah," Ginny sighed. "We killed Voldemort just for him to return the next day."

"I never thought about that..." Harry said looking down. This made Harry think. If Voldemort was back that means the Horcruxes were back but would he be a Horcruxes again or was that one destroyed before he came back? He guessed he would find out within time.

"Harry," Ginny said, her five year old self was standing directly in front of him. "Don't worry, we've done it once, we can do it again." She said before pecking Harry on the lips.

"I know we can, I'm not worrying about anything Gin." Harry said. "I'm just wondering if I'm still a Horcrux."

"Oh. Well. I don't know." Ginny said honestly not even trying to cover anything up.

"Can I just ask?" Ron piped up from behind them. "Who the hell are you? Why are you talking about the future? And why the hell did my five year old sister just kiss you?" Ron asked.

"Well. Harry Potter. Because me and Ginny are from there and finally because where were from Ginny was my girlfriend," Harry paused before looking over to where Ginny stood. "Who I hoped to make my wife sometime soon."

"Really?" Ginny asked, completely and utterly gob smacked and surprised by what Harry had just said.

"Really." Harry said, walking over to Ginny and embracing her in a hug as she had now started to cry tears of happiness. All Ron could seem to do was sit there and be happy for his little sister and new friend.

"Harry?" Ron asked timidly, he didn't know whether he should interrupt whatever was going on between Harry and Ginny.

"Yeah?" Harry asked the small ginger haired boy.

"Were we friends where you came from?" He asked, wanting to know if they were or not. He thought that Harry seemed a nice enough boy and he honestly hoped they were as he couldn't see himself not liking someone who his little sister loved.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and seemed to have the exact same thought.

"The Best!" They both said at the exact same time as Ron's face just lit up; he couldn't believe that Harry Potter was actually his best friend even if he didn't know it he just couldn't exactly believe it yet

"Really?" Ron asked hoping that the black haired boy and his little sister weren't just kidding.

"Really." Harry and Ginny said, again at the exact same time.

"Right, you really need to stop doing that, you sound like Fred and George." Ron said to both of us making us laugh.

"Sorry." Harry and Ginny both replied again before laughing as Ron just shook his head and walked out the room as they ran after him.

"Anything else you want to know?" Ginny asked trying not to laugh as they walked alongside him.

"Yeah, were you two really this annoying in the previous timeline?" Ron asked seriously.

"Harry was I wasn't." Ginny replied making the young Ginger laugh.

"Oi Weasley! I'll get you for that!" Harry said before running round to the other side of Ron where she was trying to get her before she ran off.

"Well come get me Potter." She said before running off quickly her red hair flowing behind her. So he did, he went straight after her as she ran right down the stairs and into the kitchen where Mrs Weasley and out into the back garden.

"Hi Mum." Ginny said as she ran past but Mrs Weasley had no time to reply before she was out and gone. Not even 3 seconds later Harry ran past but a little slower than Ginny.

"Hi Mrs Weasley." Harry said as he ran past.

"Hi Harry." Mrs Weasley replied, she had time to reply to him but not a lot.

Once they got out into the garden Ginny had made for the back or the broom shed where as you can probably guess, all the brooms are stored. Harry knew this was where she would go as between Harry's sixth and what should have been his seventh year him and Ginny had went out there to hide from Mrs Weasley and the rest of the Weasley's so that they could actually spend time by themselves without Ron or Hermione.

Harry remembered the very first time Ginny brought him out here the same day that he had arrived at The Burrow that summer.

**- - - - - - - - Flashback - - - - - - - -**

"Harry." Ginny whispered when they were sat in the living room of The Burrow. Harry had just arrived last night and today was a day for him to just rest and relax before Mrs Weasley started to get him to help out tomorrow with last minute preparations for Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"Yeah?" He asked her. He was currently in the middle of game of Wizard's Chess with Ron but he knew perfectly well that Ron was going to win; there was only one time that Ron hadn't beat Harry and that was because it was Harry and Ginny against Ron but they still very nearly lost.

"Come with me." Ginny said waving her hand towards the back door.

"Go if you want Harry, I'll just get Hermione to take over." Ron said indicating for him to go with her.

"Sure?" Harry asked Ron, it wasn't normal for him to tell him to go with Ginny for them to have time by themselves.

"Yeah trust me, it's the only time you two will get by yourselves this week. It's mayhem in here. No one gets time to themselves not even Bill and Fleur." Ron said whilst trying to get Hermione's attention.

"Ok, thanks mate." Harry said before walking off hand in hand with Ginny to wherever she wanted him to go. "Where we going Gin?" Harry asked his girlfriend as they walked out into the garden.

"Somewhere we can have time to just us." Ginny replied smiling at him as Harry just nodded. They needed time to themselves and if this was what they had to get it then, so be it.

"And that's where?" Harry asked as they ventured further into the Weasley's garden.

"Over here." Ginny said indicating towards the broom shed "It's the one place none of them go apart from when we're going out to fly and the boy's get there brooms so we'll be fine over here."

"Ok." Harry said not wanting to argue, he did want some time just him and Ginny and so he was happy wherever they were as long as they never got interrupted.

"You ok with that?" Ginny asked smiling. Harry nodded, he didn't have any objections as to why he should disagree with her. "Come on then." With that the finished walking the short distance to where they were going and spent a while there before going back inside to go to bed.

**- - - - - - - -End of flashback - - - - - - - -**

Ever since then it had been there place even when Harry had broken up with her just before he went off to find the Horcruxes they still went out there for time to themselves. No one knew about their special place not even Ron and Hermione, they were worried that if anyone found out about it they would use it and that they wouldn't get the time they so rightly needed.

"Now, now, where could Ginny have gone?" Harry asked as he rounded the corner to find Ginny sitting on a log that Harry had never knew was there. "Got you Weasley." He said as he put his hands on Ginny's shoulders indicating that he had indeed got her.

"So you have Potter, how did you know where I was going?"

"Well, you think I forgot our special place?" Harry asked sitting down next to her.

"No, I just, I don't know what I thought." Ginny said looking at Harry.

"Gin, its fine. I'm feeling the same way as you, just trying to figure out why we came back and no one else did." Harry said smiling, he knew how Ginny felt and he didn't want her to feel awkward about it.

"Harry, Ginny, teas ready." The two youngsters heard Mrs Weasley shouting from the back door, with this Harry and Ginny both walked around the other side of the shed and out into9 the main part of the Garden where Mrs Weasley could see them. "Where have you two been?" Mrs Weasley asked as if she suspected something going on between the two youngsters.

"Oh, Ginny was just showing me round after I caught her." Harry said laughing, it was nice to be back at The Burrow but it was weird being here at such a young age.

"Oh, ok, come on dear, I didn't know what you liked so I've put something out and if you don't like it just tell me and I'll make you something else." Mrs Weasley said kindly as all the boys came down the stairs to dinner.

"Hi Harry, we heard you were here." The twins stated as soon as they walked into the room and seen Harry.

"Hi Fred, George." He replied to the twins, it had been a long time since he couldn't tell the twins apart and he really was not used to it.

"Boy's stop harassing Harry and let him eat." Mr Weasley said walking back into The Burrow.

"Daddy!" Ginny screamed before running towards her Dad.

"Hi Ginny, please don't tell me you have been harassing Harry too." Mr Weasley said as he sat down in his usual place at the head of the table.

"Oh no Mr Weasley, not at all. Ginny was showing me around and letting me get to know Ron." Harry said smiling before looking over at Ginny smiling who was just nodding eagerly in agreement with Harry.

"Ok, what causes you to be here Harry?" Charlie the second oldest Weasley asked, Charlie was going into his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school that Harry and the rest of the Weasley children that hadn't yet started couldn't wait to go.

"Ermm…Well?" Harry stuttered. He didn't know whether he could tell the Weasley's that his parents were not in fact dead and that they were very much alive and that his mother had took him from his Aunt and Uncle' this morning and brought him to the Weasley's whilst her and James went to free Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather who was wrongly imprisoned for the Potter's murder when in fact it was Peter Pettigrew who also went by the names of Scabbers (Percy's rat, later to be Ron's) and Wormtail.

"Now now Charlie, leave him alone. You will all find out later I suppose or Harry will tell you when he is ready. Won't you Harry?" Mrs Weasley said looking at him as Harry nodded. "Ok, now eat up so you can go back to what you were doing."

"Mum?" Ginny asked once everyone had went back to eating.

"Yes Ginny?" Mrs Weasley asked looking up away from her food.

"Is Harry stopping tonight?" Ginny asked looking Mrs Weasley directly in the eye.

"I don't know Ginny it depends if Lily and James do what they need to do in time." Mrs Weasley said honestly.

"Lily and James?" Charlie exclaimed. "I thought they were dead."

"Well no there not Charlie and be respectful." Mrs Weasley scolded Charlie for not being respectful. "Now then off you go everyone?"

"Now, who's up for a game of Quidditch?" Charlie asked as they all got up and they all cheered.

"Harry?" Bill asked as they walked outside.

"Yeah?" Harry asked looking up from the ground.

"You up for a game?" He replied holding a broom out for Harry to take.

"Definitely!" Harry exclaimed before jumping on the broom and kicking off from the ground, it was no Firebolt but it was great to be back on a broom though he did feel sorry for Ginny as he brothers refused to let her play. "OI! Someone grab Ginny a broom, I want to see if she can fly." He shouted to the Weasley brother's a Percy went to get her one and she flew up beside Harry despite the boys moaning and groaning.

"Boys! Be quiet or we won't play." Mr Weasley yelled from the ground.

"Right, what positions are we playing?" Fred asked. "We have more than normal but we don't have enough for a full game."

"Well I say we have a keeper, two chasers, Beater and seeker." Harry said flying over towards the bothers.

"Ok, Charlie and who as seeker?" Ron asked.

"I'll do it." Harry said, he couldn't wait to be back chasing a snitch it felt like forever since he had flew and wanted to take the chance whilst we could.

"Ok, Fred George you're going to have to split up. Fred you're with me, George with Harry." Charlie said.

"Ginny and Bill, go with Harry as chasers." Charlie exclaimed as the biggest smile came over Ginny's face, it was time to show them what she's made of. "Ron you're there keeper." Charlie said before he sorted his team out, it wasn't until then that he realised he was one short. "Dad, I'm one short!" He shouted.

"I'll help!" Came the voice of James Potter as he walked towards the Quidditch pitch broom in hand.

"Ok, you're a chaser." Charlie told the older Potter before the game actually got underway.

It turned out to be a fun game and Harry and Ginny both shocked the Weasley's and Harry's parents with their Quidditch skills as Harry's team beat Charlie's 270-200

"Bloody hell Ginny, I never knew you could fly so well." Fred said as they were walking back into The Burrow. All Ginny could do was blush, she had shown them and shocked them and Harry had a feeling it was going to be how it used to be in the old timeline. The boy's fighting over whose team Ginny went on.

"Well done son!" James said patting his son on the back; he never realised exactly how good Harry was but was proud, it had been a long time since Harry had been on a broom and even before then it had just been a training broom.

"Thanks Dad, how did it go?" Harry asked wondering whether he was going to see his Godfather any time soon.

"We're just going to tell Molly so you can come and listen as well if you want." James said as Lily started shouting for him.

"James Potter get in here now." Lily shouted as Harry and James just started laughing, he now knew what people meant when they said that Ginny reminded them of Lily.

"Coming." He shouted as he ran towards the kitchen to where his wife was waiting to tell them what happened at the Ministry and Azkaban.

"You're too much like your Dad Harry." Ginny said after James had ran off and Fred had gone to find George.

"Yeah, and you're too much like my Mum." He replied before pulling Ginny in for a hug. "Now come on, I want to hear what happened." Harry said pulling Ginny towards the kitchen.

"Here he is Lils," James said to his wife. "Your mother was going to come get you to see if you wanted to know what happened." James said to his son as Harry and Ginny sat down.

"Yeah, is it ok if Ginny stops?" Harry asked not particularly directing the question at anyone in particular.

"Go on then." Mrs Weasley sighed when she seen the looks on the two youngsters faces.


	5. Chapter 5 Free from Azkaban?

**Chapter 5**

"So what happened then?" Mrs Weasley asked Lily and James once Harry and Ginny had got seated. She was reluctant to let Ginny stay and hear everything but knowing the way her and Harry were and how close they had become that day she knew he would just tell her anyway.

"Well," Lily began before looking at her husband and then at her son. "We went into the Ministry and demanded to see the Minister and they told us that we had to wait a little while but when we actually did get to see her," Lily said and went to continue but was cut off by her husband.

"Which took a long bloody time." James twined as Lily just continued as if James had never interrupted her.

"When we actually did see her, she never believed it was us and made us go through some tests to prove it was us like to detect polyjuice potion and vetesirum,"

"Which again took a long bloody time."

"Once we had proven it was us we got onto the topic of why we were there and why we demanded to see the minister." Lily finished as James took over.

"We told her that for the past 5 years we had been in St Mungo's receiving treatment for what happened that night and that Voldemort," Ginny flinched at the sound of his name as did Mrs Weasley. "Had indeed failed to kill us. We then told her everything about Sirius and the secret keeper situation and that Sirius said we should make Pettigrew," James spat hatred and betrayal lacing his voice, he still couldn't come to terms that Peter Pettigrew, the man who always shook whenever someone apart from the other three Marauders and Lily talked to him during their time at Hogwarts was the man to betray him and his family to Voldemort. "The secret keeper as it would be too obvious if he was the keeper and that Sirius was as innocent as Harry in this situation and that we wanted Sirius freed and his name cleared." James stopped there and looked over at his wife and signalled for her to continue.

"She told us that she would talk to the head of the wizengamont and if they agreed Sirius would be freed by the end of the week." Lily finished with a smile on her face.

"Mum, Dad?" Harry stated trying to get his parents attention. "You do know who the head of the wizengamont is right?" He asked as his parents both shook their heads.

"It's Dumbledore." Harry and Ginny said as the exact same time as the two older Potter's faces lit up again.

"James," Lily exclaimed happily. "If it's Dumbledore, he will free!" She finished as James Potter picked her up by the waist and spun her round. They didn't know what was happening but the two of them were over the moon by this news as James couldn't wait to see his childhood best friend again.

"Hey Lils!" James said as he suddenly realised something.

"What Potter?" Lily asked turning round to face her husband.

"We still need to go see Remus and tell him that we're back or whatever you want to call it." James replied as she suddenly realised that James was right, they needed to go and see the last of the three Marauders.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Lily exclaimed. "Molly, does Remus still live where he used to?"

"Yeah, it's connected to the floo if you want to go that way." Mrs Weasley replied pointing to the fire.

"No, we'll apparate." Lily said. "I'll come back for the car tomorrow, come on Harry." She said before holding out her hand for her son to take.

"Bye Mr and Mrs Weasley, bye Ginny." Harry said as he gave all three of them a hug.

"Bye Harry." Mr and Mrs Weasley said politely.

"Bye Harry," Ginny said giving him a tight hug. "I love you." She whispered quietly enough so no one else could hear her.

"I love you too Ginerva." Harry whispered back before pulling away and grabbing hold of his Mum's hand and walking out.

Ten minutes later the Potter's found themselves standing on the steps to Remus Lupin's house.

"Mom, are you not going to knock?" Harry asked curiously as his parents both stood looking at the door.

"Oh sorry." Lily said once she snapped out of the trance she seemed to be in in and knocking before all three stood back and waited for an answer.

"Are my eyes believing me or are the Potter's standing on my doorstep?" Came the voice of Remus Lupin after they heard the door opening.

"We're here Remus, and hopefully not going anywhere." Lily said as she embraced Remus in a hug, ever since her and Severus Snape who was now the Potions master at Hogwarts fell out Remus was her best friend even though he was friends with the part she now called her husband.

"Well it's amazing to see all of you again." He said as James and himself gave each other what Muggle's would call a manly hug.

"Hi Mr Lupin." Harry said looking up at Remus, it had been a while since he had seen Remus this happy, last time was when Tonks announced her pregnancy he thought.

"Oh Harry," Remus said laughing. "Call me Remus." He said as he leant down to kiss the 6 year old on the head.

"No don't," James said to his son. "Call him Lupin." He finished as Lily just shook her head, James still never failed to surprise her. "Hi Moony."

"Hi Prongs." Remus said laughing, he was overjoyed to see his old friends again, and the only thing that could make it better was if he could see Sirius again. He had realised later on that Sirius was innocent and would do whatever he could when he seen him again to make it up to him. "Where's Sirius?"

"Still in Azkaban." Lily said looking down at the floor.

"I thought you would have went to try and get him freed." Remus said to his friends surprised that Sirius wasn't free yet.

"We did, if Dumbledore says so he'll be free by the end of the week." James replied as Remus's face lit up.

"Daddy," Harry said pulling on his Dad's trousers, he wanted to stay up and listen but he was guessing that being back in his six year old body made him tired easily as if he stayed on his feet much longer he would pass out.

"What son?" James asked his son in a concerned tone.

"I'm tired." Harry said looking at him and yawning.

"I'm not surprised after what you've done today, come on I'll take you home, James do you want to stay here and catch up?" Lily asked her husband who was currently talking to the werewolf.

"No, how about you come over Remus?" James asked hoping he would say yes he hadn't seen him in so long and he didn't want to rush away now because his son was tired.

"Ok, where you at?" Remus asked.

"Potter Manor." James replied, he had discovered the day before that he had inherited Potter Manor and as house in Godric's Hollow was inhabitable right now they had decided to live there whilst they got Godric's Hollow sorted for them to move back into.

"Ok, I'll just get everything sorted and I will be over, you three go on ahead and get Harry here ready for bed." He said looking down at the young boy and ruffling his hair.

"Bye Moony." Harry said on his way out whilst waving at Remus like crazy, if he was getting the chance to be six again he was going to make the most of it; he just hoped he wouldn't wake up in the morning and it turned out to be a dream.

"Bye Harry." Moony replied laughing as Lily carried her son out of the house and apparated back to Potter Manor. By the time his Dad got home however he was asleep and completely missed both him and Moony coming in to say goodnight.


	6. Chapter 6 Letters and News

**Chapter 6 **

The week following flew by yet there was no sign of Sirius but there had been an owl of Dumbledore regarding the situation.

_Dear James and Lily, _

_First of all I would like to say that it is an amazing feeling to know that the two of you are back on your feet, it has been a long time so we really do need to catch up one day; bring young Harry with you. _

_Now regarding the Sirius situation, as head of the Wizengamont it is up to me and the Minister to decide whether Sirius should be freed. We both strongly agree that he does and so with that we are currently in the process of sorting everything out to free him and clear his name, he should be released soon. Please keep this news as much of a secret as you can though I will happily let you tell the Weasley's and Remus. _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, _

_Head of the Wizengamont _

_Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

They hadn't heard anything else since but they knew he was going to be out soon and that's all that mattered. James looked every day for more news or Sirius walking down the path to Potter Manor where they had decided to live.

"James, we'll most likely hear something when he is released." Lily said to her husband. James was just getting impatient to see Sirius again and couldn't wait. Harry himself was looking forward to seeing his Godfather again who he had last seen in the Department of Mystery's in his fifth year at Hogwarts.

"Mum." Harry said pointing up to the owl coming towards the window as Lily walked over and opened it.

_Dear James and Lily, _

_It is our pleasure to announce that Sirius had officially been released, he is now leaving Azkaban as I write this. We have to been told that he is going directly to Potter Manor as there is something there for him to see. We had a small conversation with Sirius yesterday and when he asked what it was we said that someone, we think Remus, wanted to see him again. _

_He said that he wants to thank whoever got him out as they have saved his life. We couldn't tell him any more as Bellatrix Lestrange, one of Lord Voldemort's most faithful followers was in a cell nearby but we hope you will tell him when he arrives at your house. We have also sent an owl to Remus Lupin to tell him to go to Potter Manor immediately, we hope that we have a happy reunion with Sirius. Dumbledore with be along later to see you all. _

_Yours truly, _

_Millicent Bagnold & Albus Dumbledore_

_Minister for Magic and Head of the Wizengamont _

"LILY!" James yelled making his wife and son jump. "HAVE YOU HEARD THIS?"

"Yes James, I heard it now calm down." Lily said trying to calm her wife down.

"Mum?" Harry said pulling on Lily's clothes.

"Yes son?" Lily asked her son.

"Can I owl Ginny and Ron and tell them?" Harry asked hoping Lily would let him.

"Sure baby." She said as Harry smiled and ran off.

_Dear Ginny, _

_We've just heard the news that Sirius has been released and is coming to Potter Manor right now, Dumbledore said that he was leaving Azkaban as they (The Minister and Dumbledore) wrote the letter. I'll ask Mum if we can come over later and see you all. By the way tell Ron there is an owl coming for him, my Mum is asking Mrs Weasley if Ron can come and stop next week, I would ask if you could but it would sound suspicious. I'll owl you again later. _

_I solemnly swear I am up to now good. _

_Yours Harry. _

Do I end the letter there or not Harry wondered. No. He thought as he quickly wrote the next bit.

_P.S. Don't worry this part of the letter can be seen by you… _

_I miss you Angel, I miss seeing you every day and talking to you and kissing you freely whenever I want. I just got you back and then we were sent back here…_

_Don't worry Ginny, I'll figure it out. _

_I love you Ginerva Molly Weasley, with all my heart and soul and I hope you know that. _

_Yours truly, _

_Harry Potter. _

Harry smiled at the letter, he was happy with it so he quickly rolled it and ran downstairs after casting the charm so only Ginny could see it.

"You done Harry?" James asked coming into the hall as Harry was coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, here." He said before handing his Dad the letter. "We're going to send it with your mother's letter to Mrs Weasley." James said taking the letter off Harry. "Oh by the way, Remus arrived five minutes ago." With this Harry shot off past his dad to the kitchen when he was most likely to be.

"Hi Harry." Remus said leaning down to hug Harry.

"Hi Moony," Harry said hugging him back. "Have you heard about Sirius?"

"Yeah, I have." Remus laughed. "That's why I'm here." Suddenly there came a scream from the hallway as Harry and Remus jumped up and ran to see what happened to be faces with Lily and Sirius hugging tightly in the middle of the hallway.

"Padfoot!" Remus screamed as Sirius turned to face them and Harry came round to stand in front of him.

"Moony." Sirius said laughing. "Hi Harry, I'm your Godfather, but I bet you know that don't you?" Sirius said bending down to talk to the six year old. Harry just nodded, he couldn't bring himself to form any words, he was just shocked to see his Godfather again.

"Come on Harry, Sirius you coming?" Lily asked.

"What?" Sirius asked turning away from his Godson.

"We're going to the Weasley's." Lily replied before Sirius and Remus nodded as if to say they would meet them there. With that Lily and Harry apparated away to meet James at The Burrow.


	7. Author's note

Hi Guys, Shania here,

I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to put my stories on hold. All of them...

I'm really busy right now and I want to have some more chapters written before I post and as well as that I'm starting a new show with my drama group and i have a main part so i need to learn that.

SO SORRY!

I love you all :* *Mwahh*

~PanicMoonAndAmyPond AKA Shania


End file.
